It is proposed to further study the mechanism of action of lysozyme in order to understand the nature of post-rate limiting steps in the catalytic mechanism. The role of both of the catalytic carboxyl groups will be investigated in this respect. Studies will be performed to detect and determine conformation changes which result from the protonation states of these carboxyl groups.